Catch Me If I Fall
by Jade-Kinneas
Summary: Jill thinks about Cain while doing a balancing act. No matter what happens she always come back to one thing. Who will catch me if I fall? R&R please. Thankyou.


Catch Me If I Fall

Jill stood out on the balcony of the Hargreaves home. The wind blew strongly tousling her ebony locks. Light danced off her wild blue eyes in shimmers, her porcelain skin even creamier in the pale moonlight. She looked out across the dieing lights of the city. Her thoughts occupied by the house's handsome, and mysterious master. The frightening beauty that lay in his eyes. She was held captive by his alluring charm. The dark noble was everything she could hope almost in a…

She shook the forming thought from mind. True, he was all she could hope for, except for one small thing. He didn't love her. She was no different from any other girl he flirted with. She was only closer because she stayed with them. Sadness filled her to the point of tears. Climbing up onto the railing, she began to walk from end to end. Her bare feet showing. Time went on making her become bolder, and twirl on the ball of her foot.

"_Poor little maiden all alone. All she can do is weep and moan. Her love has found another one. Their happy life together done. As she cries out, 'Who will catch me if I fall?' _" She quoted. Well, it wasn't perfect poetry, but she liked it. She repeated it over and over. She twirled every now and then, walking backwards. A smile appeared across her lips, enjoying the moment. Unknown to her Cain stood beyond the doorway watching, hidden slightly by the curtains. Eyes only on her.

She started to twirl when he appeared, "Yes who shall catch her indeed?" Jill cried out in surprise, putting her foot down too early. The startled girl fell backwards into Cain's waiting arms. She held on tightly, heart racing. "Cain?" she called slowly, her face buried in the crook of his neck. He spoke lightly, "Well it seems the vulture has come to catch her." Jill let out an angry scowl pushing against him. "You louse! I could have been killed." She beat harder when he started to laugh, a dark smile appearing.

He put her down, a new look crossing his features, "But you weren't." She frowned starting to go around him, "If you don't mind I'm going back inside." She stopped when he took hold of her face. "I missed you." The gap between them was closed, her breathing becoming faint. "What?" she backed up when their bodies met. Taking hold of her waist he put an end to her retreat.

His head dropped, placing light kisses on her eyes, nose, and cheeks. She rested her hands on his chest, leaning up to give him her mouth. They kissed until the need for air became too great. Jill laid her head upon his chest, the temptation to become his overpowering. She couldn't go on feeling like this, she had to know. "Cain.." she spoke uncertainly.

The dark haired boy was busy kissing her shoulder, nibbling here and there. "Mmm…" was his reply. Shivers ran over her body when he took to work on her neck. The world threatened to become a cluster of colors. "Will you catch me if I fall?" She gasped when his hands started to travel. He made a small path up behind her ear turning her legs to jelly, "Always." She smiled happily surrendering to her love.

Jill woke with a slight start. That was the second time she had a night of passion with Cain in the last day! Taking her dream to heart, she decided to confess to him. Sick or not. Her head throbbed slightly, as she took up her robe. She slowly opened the door, still feeling a little weak. She was about to step into the hall, until she noticed Cain flirting with another woman.

Merry's new tutor she believed. What was it? Mrs. Heming she believed? He had no ethics, considering the woman was married. It was the usual routine, flirting outright and then sealing the deal with a kiss. Except the woman turned her head down slightly. Big surprise to Jill, she on the other hand did have ethics. She gave them a sour look going back to her bed. She was a fool, that scoundrel would never change.

Not for her, not for anyone. She had a trip to get better for, she didn't need this grief. Cain looked up hearing a click. He saw nothing as his previous task took advantage of the moment. She quickly left going down the hall. Well, he sighed. That was that, he thought going down stairs.

_Poor little maiden all alone,_

_All she can do is weep and moan._

_Her love has found another one,_

_Their happy life together done._

_As she cries out,_

_"Who will catch me if I fall?"_

_"I will." Called a voice from behind._

_End of Catch Me If I Fall._

_Author Notes:_

_I couldn't help but post this. It leads into the next story that's coming as soon as I type it. It popped up after I had finish writing the third story. So what the hey? Just a small little thing with Jill's thoughts about Cain. Poor Jill, though. Hopefully things get better for our raven haired girl. Namely Cain. Ah yes. Considering when I first posted Jack and Jill, I only had the first chapter of book six in my position, this takes place after Red Ram before God Child. Perhaps this is my own little version of God Child. But no where near as good as the original Maybe not even good, possibly. Fair?_

_Adieu Jade._


End file.
